customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagmar Schneider (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Dagmar Astrid Schneider is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Chris Willow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Dagmar has blue eyes and long yellow hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Dagmar's main weapon is Galeforce. These daggers were mass-produced. Because of this, they are not that strong, but they are infused with wind magic and can push the opponent back. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Dagmar's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Fighting Style Soul Calibur III Dagmar uses two kunai daggers and fights with Yatsude Ninjutsu. Soul Calibur IV Dagmar's weapon and fighting style change. For this game, she uses two kodachi swords and fights with Musō-Battō-ryū. Soul Calibur V Dagmar no longer has a unique moveset. Instead, she mimics the whole roster except for the aforementioned Ezio, Algol, and Devil Jin. Because of this, she practiced many fighting styles from many characters. Soul Calibur Endless Rage Dagmar's fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Dagmar says "I won't forgive you!", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Dagmar takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Dagmar wears an beige dress that bares her shoulders and has a slit on the right side of the dress, a beige head dress, brown gloves, a brown belt, sky blue tights with a belt around the right leg, and beige boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but beige with sky blue trimmings. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III, except it has two slits on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Dagmar Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (07,16) Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (11,21) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (07,16) Arms: Leather Gloves (04,18) Waist: Carrying Belt (05,23) Lower Legs: Thief's Pants (13,17) Feet: Gladiator's Boots (07,16) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,04 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 25,22 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery Dagmar's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 2525.JPG 100 2526.JPG 100 2527.JPG 100 2528.JPG 100 2529.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h37m54s223.png|Dagmar wielding Galeforce. Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h37m47s133.png|Dagmar wielding Galeforce before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h37m36s39.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h37m27s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h37m19s118.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h37m14s72.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-16h36m40s255.png|Dagmar wielding Galeforce after the battle.